1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound having an aldose reductase inhibitory activity and more specifically to a tetrazoleacetic acid derivative and an aldose reductase inhibitor which comprises the tetrazoleacetic acid derivative as an effective component and which is effective as a preventive medicine and/or remedy for diabetic complications as well as a method for alleviating or reducing diabetic complications.
2. Prior Art
It has been known that aldose reductase inhibitors are effective for prevention and/or treatment of diabetic complications. This is detailed in the article of Dr. Tsuyoshi TANIMOTO [Division of Biological Chemistry and Reference Standards, National Institute of Hygienic Sciences] (see Farumashia, 1988, 24, No.5, pp. 459-463).
This article discloses the chemical structures and 50% inhibitory concentrations (IC.sub.50) of representative aldose reductase inhibitors such as Alrestatin, Tolrestat, 4-Isopropyl-BPOC, Sorbinil, M-79175, Alconil, ADN-138, Epalrestat, CT-112 and Statil.
The inventors of this invention already conducted screening of novel aldose reductase inhibitors, found that tetrazoleacetic acid derivatives have very high aldose reductase inhibitory activity and already filed two applications for patent (U.S. patent Ser. No. 07/497500 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,481 and U.S. patent Ser, No. 07/588,057) now U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,239.
Among these chemical substances according to the present invention, [5-(1-naphthyl)tetrazol-1-yl]acetic acid and ethyl ester there of are reported in an article of C. R. Jakobson et al., J.Org. Chem., vol. 21, P.311, 1956. However, this article only discloses a method for preparing these substance, but there is no disclosure about the biological activity there of.